Congratulations
by youdressedsofine
Summary: This is based on certain rumors/blind items for s6 and inspired by a song. I can't say too much more out here for fear of slightly spoiling. Though if you follow GG at all on the internet I think we're good. Dan/Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for coming in! This is a kind of song fic for 6x1 inspired by Blue October's "Congratulations" I definitely recommend youtubing the song and checking out the lyrics. Few lines are lifted directly from the song, though. This is based on the rumors that C/B get married in 6x1. Aka this is my coping mechanism. This kind of spun out of my control. I don't know that I intended for it to go like this, but here it is all the same. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are both welcomed and appreciated! Thanks! Oh also: Keep calm & Dair on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! GG and Blue October own it all. Acknowledgement to Jane Austen. I borrowed a line from _Emma. _Because Dan and Blair have Knightley and Emma vibes. For those curious, I'll let you know which at the end.**

He's late, too late. Not that it matters to anyone but him. He's not supposed to be here. He didn't receive an official invitation. If it weren't for Eric he would have been in Rome still. Oblivious to the fact that his...his...ex-girlfriend? Best friend? Soul mate? Sworn enemy? was marrying into an empire. But Eric let it slip, so here he is. Slowly making his way to her. He can see her now. Christ. She's beautiful. Her hair is swept up this time. No tiara. No veil that he can see. She has the same sad look in her eyes, though. Chuck whispers something in her ear and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the reception behind his... brother? Seriously, Jack got an invitation but he didn't? These people. Who is he kidding. If she's marrying Chuck, of all people, then any guest is fair game. Except him, of course. He finds a discarded glass of champagne along the way and chugs it. She's fiddling with her phone and her own glass of champagne as he slowly approaches.

"Is that seat taken?" Low and deep. Loaded with meaning. She immediately snaps her head up but doesn't turn around.

"Dan..." Her voice is so quiet he almost doesn't hear it. She finally turns her head and her eyes light up when they meet his.

"Congratulations." He gives her a small, half-hearted smile as he takes a seat in the groom's chair. He can't help it. Those eyes.

"What are you doing here? How are you? Oh my God, I can't believe you're here...How did you even know? Gossip Girl?" She's so eager in her questions. She's leaning into him, tugging on his arm, trying to stifle a smile that just wants to beam. He almost lets himself think she didn't leave him. He almost lets himself think that she's missed him. He almost lets himself think she's not married to another man. There's a new weight between them now that neither one of them knows how to carry.

"Let's see, in reverse order: No, I did not find out through Gossip Girl. I stopped checking that site the day..." He wants to say the day that site finally blew up his life, but he thinks better of it at this early juncture in the conversation. He has alot more ground he wants to cover. "Uh, I stopped following her when I, uh, when I left for Rome, basically. Eric told me. Yesterday, actually, and somewhat accidentally. But whatever. I'm ok. Kind of jet lagged." Yep, he is going to ignore the elephant in the room and pretend she didn't break his heart and he he didn't just have the summer from Hell. "And I'm here...I am here to... Would you like to take a walk, Blair? There's kind of a weird vibe in here. Maybe it's because I'm the ex-boyfriend? I don't know. Either way...walk?" He shakes his head. He is...

"...rambling, Humphrey. Like always." She rolls her eyes and sighs. She's trying to appear annoyed, but it's coming off mirthful. She's feeling nostalgic. "Despite your hyper verbal tendencies, I would love to take a walk with you. That would be perfect." She quickly casts her eyes down and then peeks back at him through her lashes. "I could use some fresh air."

He places a hand on her lower back as they make their way through the crowd. He notices her shiver at the contact, he presses his hand closer. If anyone thinks it's odd that the bride is being led out of the reception by a man other than the groom they don't show or say it. He doubts many here could pick Chuck and Blair out of a line up. She turns to face him once they reach the terrace.

"So?" She raises her eyebrows and lifts her arms. "You've got me all to yourself, Humphrey. What's the plan?"

"That's a loaded question." He's quickly trying to pull his thoughts together. His mind is moving a mile a minute and his mouth is dangerously close to spilling it all out. He's trying to slow it all down before he unleashes a tidal wave of words on her.

"You're stalling. I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours. I know that Dan Humphrey, after months of silence, did not come to my...did not come here tonight just to say 'congratulations.'" She's met with dancing eyes and a quiet she's not sure she can take. Time for a new approach. She gives him her sweetest smile and reaches out to gently squeeze his hand. She holds it for a beat longer than she should. "Say anything, Dan."

"You want to take a drive?" He gives her a wink and a playful grin. Start with banter. It's where they excel. "You know, old times' sake?"

"Oh, Humphrey." She laughs. They're getting somewhere. "I've missed you."

His intake of breath is sharp. "Do you mean that?" He hates the hope that is falling from his lips.

"That I've missed you?" She hates that he even questions that. Her voice is all softness and emotion. "Dan, of course, I've missed you. You're my best friend."

"When I was walking towards you tonight, and, honestly, for a long time before that, I was trying to figure out what I am to you now." He nods slowly, letting the idea roll around in his head. "Best friends makes sense."

"Are you admitting I'm right? Finally, after all these years?" She gives him an incredulous smile.

"I guess I am. But only about this. Don't let it go to your head, Waldorf." She can see the wheels turning in his mind, again. He's trying to be especially thoughtful. Which with him means they could be here all night. She's not sure if there's anything she'd like more. His voice interrupts her wandering thoughts. "We've always been the most open and honest with each other, haven't we? We may not have always liked each other, but, in our way, we've always accepted and understood each other, despite our differences. I just, I guess, seeing you tonight has driven that home for me. I feel as connected to you as ever and I haven't seen you or spoken to you in months. I wasn't expecting that. I've...I've been so angry and confused for months that I thought everything would be different. I wasn't expecting to see you and feel relief." She doesn't know who closed the distance between them. Somehow, they're standing right in front of each other. His hands are sliding up and down her arms. They're so close. Close enough to...

Suddenly, his lips are on hers. One of his hands has slid up to cradle her head while the other wraps around her waist and pulls her closer, closer still. Her mind is racing. Someone might see. She's married to Chuck. She doesn't even care. She leans in and opens her mouth under his. He groans into her mouth, kisses her harder. Her hands are in his hair, sliding down his neck, arms, back, chest. She doesn't even care. He pulls back and stares at her.

"Dan..." She whispers, leaning her forehead against his. Her voice comes out in a daze. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come, Blair. I had to...I wanted you to know... I had to kiss you again." His thumb moves to trace her bottom lip before he captures it with his own lips. He breaks away again. "I had to know. I had to know if you're happy."

"You had to know if I'm happy?" The spell breaks. She moves away from him. "That is the epitome of a double edged sword, Humphrey. I'd imagine either way it's not something you'd like. Not to mention, it's rather presumptuous for you to assume you're the best judge of my happiness."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...I know you. I think I know you better than alot of people. And it's not a double edged sword. It's pretty simple. I want you to be happy. I've got to tell you...I don't think this is it." He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. It seems they've reached an impasse.

"Do you remember when you said you loved me?" She has that dark, mischievous look in her eyes. This is not an impasse. He's in trouble.

"Seriously, Blair? Of course, I remember. I also remember that you basically pretended that I didn't say it. Why are you acknowledging it now?" He swears to God he is trying to be as good natured as possible. He really is. He is not here for drama. He never has been.

"It's just...My reaction. You asked me if I knew that you loved me and I said the most classic, ice cold Queen B thing I could: 'I do now.' I...That was a lie." She lowers her head at this admission.

"I don't understand." He inches closer, head inclined. Where is she going with this?

"Good grief. Do I have to spell it out for you as usual?"

"I think this is one time I would definitely like you to do that. Yes, spell it out for me." He's still coming closer. Too close.

"I knew. I knew you loved me. I knew it the moment you kissed me on Valentine's Day. In retrospect, I should have known it before then. It was so obvious, I could weep. For you. How humiliating, Humphrey. Lonely Boy in love with Queen B and the thought never even crossed her mind." She went too far. She knew it before the words left her mouth, but she couldn't help herself. He was getting too close.

"Alright, well, now that you've gotten that off your chest..." He jerks his head to the side and lets out a rough laugh. "Enjoy your wedding or reception or life or whatever." With a wave of his hand and one last look of pity he turns and leaves her wedding or reception or life or whatever. Badly done, Blair. Badly done.

**A/N 2: The line from _Emma _is "Badly done, Emma. Badly done." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, faves, and follows! I truly appreciate them! I'm sorry about my delay in posting the second part of this. This is the excuse portion of the A/N that I know is lame so I'll spare you. I started this as a two part fic. I have other stuff that I've been working on randomly that fits in with this and would continue this toward a more conclusive end. Which is what I want for them and this. For now, though, here is Chapter 2! Reviews are always welcomed and loved! :)**

Oh Goddamnit. Why does she always do this? And to him of all people? Shit. The thing they don't tell you about wedding dresses is that they are not made for chasing after ex-boyfriends. That's probably implied. If you never broke up with someone are they technically your ex, though? She's thinking no. She's feeling no.

"Humphrey! Ugh. Humphrey. Stop being such a sensitive artist...Dan! Stop! I'm-oof" And the only person stopping was her as her dress tangled between her feet. She hit the ground hard on her knees and hands. She takes a minute to collect herself. She feels the tears start to sting her eyes.

"Blair, are you ok?" He's suddenly standing beside her with his hand outstretched before her. It's nothing new.

"You always did like a damsel in distress." She places her hand in his, but snatches it from his hold as soon as she's stable. Her hands are shaking as she wipes her eyes. He's looking her over, making sure she's ok. He takes her hands in his again, steadies and releases them.

"You always did like running to me after you're married to other men." He has that smug smirk on his face as he brushes a rebellious piece of hair behind her ear.

"Humphrey!" She cries out in exasperation. "That is not what happened then or now and you know it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, sister." He shrugs, relaxing into the banter again. "You know, maybe if you would be a little more discerning in your choice of husbands we could skip this whole charade altogether next time."

"Ok. I am not going to take the bait. I am not." She closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath. "I chased you out here, and nearly fell to my death for my trouble, to apologize to you. I was unintentionally awful during our previous conversation. I'm sorry, Dan."

"Unintentionally? Blair, you are nothing if not intentional." He's quickly losing that feeling of relief. It's being replaced by something worse: excitement. This was a bad idea. He needs to make an exit and soon. And yet..."It's ok. I get it. I can take it. I have been the recipient of your defense mechanisms for years. I'm hitting every nerve you've got and you're getting sassy. Fine. But I hope you at least admit to yourself that I'm right. You shouldn't be here. Not with him."

"Oh, it is just like you to judge people when they don't do exactly what you think they should! I thought you had grown out of this. We're not in high school anymore, Dan! How ironic that Mr. Big Author isn't capable of character development." Her eyes are ablaze with a new path to pursue. A new way to keep this going. This time she'll chase him the way they've always chased each other, with words.

"I'm not capable of character development? Is that a joke? Who did you just marry today? Your high school...God, I don't even know what that relationship is, but it is not of the sweetheart variety." He sees her getting ready for a rebuttal but cuts her off. He's practically spastic at this point. "High school? Me, really? What about you? What have you reverted back to? Chasing Chuck and being a brat because you think no one loves you? Grow up, Blair. You don't need to win Chuck, or anyone else, to prove your worth. You are so much more than that! And, for the record, someone did love you, without hesitation or pretense, and you threw it away." He throws his hands up and begins to back away. "I literally don't think I can handle the hypocrisy you're spewing right now."

"Hey," She reaches out and jerks on his lapel to pull him back into place, closer to her. This just got real. "I am not finished with this discussion yet! Don't think you can say that and walk away. Like I don't know all about what you've done." She narrows her eyes and pokes his chest for emphasis. "You slept with Serena! On camera! For all of the world to see! You took Georgina to Rome! With my plane ticket! We all know you've written another book about us! I literally don't think I can handle the hypocrisy of you writing another book making us look like creeps when you're the biggest creep of us all. And, here you are, ruining yet another one of my weddings because I'm not following the 'Dan Humphrey Code of Conduct.' I'll marry whom I want when I want! Next time I will get married at Fort Knox just to keep you away!" Uh oh. She tries to keep her face straight, hoping he'll pass over that last comment.

"Do you even hear yourself? Next time? You're arguing my point!" Did she really think he wouldn't catch that? He'd be smirking at her slip if he wasn't so heated. "You know what? It doesn't matter. None of this is about you not doing what I think you should. You left me! Without a word! You sent me a pile of cryptic emails like all of a sudden you couldn't come see me and talk to me. I...That hurt, Blair! So I'm pissed and I'm sorry about Serena and Georgina and the book that you haven't even read yet and everything else you may or may not have a right to be mad about. And, yeah, I'd rather see you with almost anyone other than Chuck. You said yourself that he made you feel lost and weak. Of course I want more than that for you! I refuse to apologize for that. I love...loved you. I'm honestly beginning to think you just don't know what that means. Because if you did, you wouldn't have married him today. If you had any concept of what love is you would still...you wouldn't have left me." His voice was getting thick with emotion. He had to stop. Her turn.

Minutes passed as he stared at her, waiting for her retort. Her eyes are full of thought and her mouth is hanging open, but nothing's coming out. It would never come. He had done the impossible. He had silenced Blair Waldorf.

"Look," He said, calming down. "This was clearly a bad idea...Coming here today. I'm sorry." He puts on his best "big boy" face. "The truth is I just wanted to see you. I wanted to see you one more time before you married him. I wanted to have one more good moment, one more kiss with Blair Waldorf. I wanted to see if you were as happy as I left you. I wanted to be open and honest with you about where my head is...where my heart is. Where I still can't seem to rip my head and heart away from. That was probably selfish to do today, though. I apologize about that. And I apologize that it devolved into this. I was too late for Blair Waldorf and that is a very bitter pill to swallow. This is how it all began, though, so it seems fitting that it would end like this too." He swallows hard and looks down. Her eyes have been on him this whole time and he really needs to break contact if he's going to get through this. "Anyway, I'm realizing, yet again, that my feelings don't change anything. I finally understand that there is nothing I can do or say or feel to change your mind. It's you. It's always about you." She searches his face as he moves closer to her. All she sees is love and resignation... and pity. Again with the damn pity. She closes her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers over her cheek and jawline. She opens her eyes to find his already locked on hers. As he cups her face, he places a lingering kiss on her other cheek before leaning his forehead against her temple. He moves to whisper in her ear, his breath warm and intoxicating against her skin. "Congratulations, Mrs. Bass."

He left her standing there, dumbfounded, with her hand on her cheek that he had just sent a million sparks through. Badly done, Blair. Badly done.


End file.
